Medical injections of different depths, such as subcutaneous and intradermal injections, are known in the art. It is also known in the prior art to utilize a hard stop provided about a needle to ensure proper depth during injection.
In addition, sealing may be of concern during certain injections, particularly with shallow injections, such as intradermal injections. It has been found that a blister or wheal may form in the skin in which injected fluid collects as a pocket. Built-up pressure may cause the injected fluid to seep out the injection passage during or after injection.